Never Grow Up
by MidnightForever17
Summary: A spell is cast on Damon & Stefan that turns them into human babies. Elena is left to care for them until Bella Salvatore pops in, looking for her brothers. They're left helplessly to watch as the two growing boys fall in love with them. FULLSUMMARYINSIDE


**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Twilight or The Vampire Diaries. They are property of Stephenie Meyer, L.J Smith, and the producers and writers of the TV series.**

**SUMARRY**: Klaus has Greta cast a spell on Damon & Stefan that turns them into human babies. Elena is left to care for the newborns until a woman pops in, looking for her brothers claiming to be Isabella Salvatore. Isabella agrees to help Elena after learning of Klaus's involvement. Bonnie warns them not to say or do anything that might trigger a memory in Damon or Stefan or they will die and never regain their memory once Damon turns 23 and Stefan turns 17. They are left helplessly to watch as the two boys fall in love with both of them as they grow. Some Damon/Isabella, Damon/Elena, Stefan/Isabella, and Stefan/Elena. No permanent Damon/Isabella at end of story because that would be incest.

**Prologue: Never Grow Up**

"Your little hand's wrapped around my finger

And it's so quiet in the world tonight

Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming

So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light

To you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret

I'd give all I have, honey

If you could stay like that"

_**-Never Grow Up**_** by Taylor Swift**

**GRETA POV**

Greta Martin casually stepped out of the bathroom only to be confronted by Klaus. She heart nearly jumped out of her chest as he noticed his close proximity; she was scared. Klaus stared at her as she quickly put up a mask of indifference and respect even though her bones practically shook with fear. Her body screamed for her to run and never look back, but she resisted the urge.

"Klaus," she greeted politely. "How can I help you?"

"There are many things I've requested yet you fail to have them done," He deadpanned.

She maintained eye contact when she replied, "I know. I-I just need time."

Klaus smiled tightly. "Something we do not have! The sacrifice must go as planned, and if you cannot give me what I want then I shall just have to find another witch. Don't think that you're not easy to replace."

Great shivered, making Klaus smile with delight. They both knew exactly what would happen to her if she didn't have Klaus's orders done. Despite her fierce loyalty, Klaus wouldn't hesitate to kill her. Besides, it wasn't so hard to find another witch.

"No! You don't need another stupid witch. I will find a way . . . right now if you wish," she said fiercely.

She grabbed her Grimoire at his curt nod and went into the living room with Klaus hot on her heels. She realized she couldn't stall any longer; she was waiting for anyone to rescue her from Klaus's clutches but it didn't look like that was happening any time soon. It was better to side with the enemy than stand in their path.

"Good," he praised as sat down next to her. "Now . . .We need to find a way to capture Elena."

She was careful with her words. "You need to find a way to get the Salvatore brothers out of the way first. You'll never be able to get Elena if she always around those two. They're very protective of her."

Klaus nodded slowly. She could see that he didn't miss the fact that she didn't include herself in the '_you_' part. She could see the wheels turn in his head as he thought of a plan or . . . whatever goes on in vampires' mind.

"You can kill them," she suggested quickly.

The answer came out before she finished her sentence. "No."

She didn't dare question him so she returned to flipping pages as Klaus hovered over her shoulder. She could feel his cool breath wave on her back, and it made her want to swat him away. It was uncomfortable and unnerving, but she concentrated on the text of her Grimoire.

A few minutes were passed in silence.

"What about that one?" Klaus asked.

She gasped out loud at the sound of his voice. She didn't know others could read the Grimoires; only witches could. It felt . . . .wrong, somehow – it felt as if she had her privacy invaded.

"You can read it?"

"Not without effort. I've been in contact with many of your kind. I had one of them unravel the secret to reading witches' Grimoires though I cannot understand every word," Klaus explained offhandedly. "Another little quirk I've learned over the centuries, I suppose."

She nodded slowly, taking in this bit of information with silent horror. After a few seconds she read the spell Klaus had pointed out.

". . . This spell?" She recited the spell softly.

"No. . .That is not the one I meant but . . . it's perfect," Klaus looked taken aback. "How exactly does it work?"

"What do you plan on using it on?"

"Well the Salvatores, of course!" Klaus exclaimed.

"But the spell is meant for objects not. . . people. It hasn't been attempted on humans. Let alone _vampires!_"

"_Do the spell, Greta,_" Klaus demanded.

"It might kill me; I'm not strong enough," she tried.

"Well you either die trying or die by my hands," Klaus said. "You choose."

Horror-stuck, she nodded and gasped out, "Okay I'll do it."

"Good choice," Klaus let out a wicked smile. "So it's settled. Do the spell!"

"I need some ingredients first," Greta shuddered.

"Name them and I'll have them for you first thing in the morning."

"Morning. . ." She repeated emotionlessly.

Klaus grinned maliciously. "Let us see how the lovely Elena reacts when she finds her precious bodyguards now."

**A/N: This is only a prologue of sorts so chapters will be much, much longer! As you can see I was inspired by Taylor Swift's song "Never Grow Up" so I decided to post it up and see how you guys respond to this story. Bella will make her appearance soon! Perhaps in the next, or next-next chapter. And I guess that's it. . .Well. . . seems like I'm juggling five stories. Roughly. :)**

**Anything you would like to see? Review! Review! Review! **


End file.
